newlordaeronfandomcom-20200214-history
Tyrulia Silversun
General Name:Tyrulia Silversun Nickname:Ty (called "The Stray" by Stormwind Stockade Guards) (Calls herself a "Dustrat") Race:Mostly Human, with some distinct Elven features. Gender:Female Hair:Distinctly Silver Eyes:Light Blue Weight:140 lbs Height:5'8" Physique:Lean, lightly muscular Age: 21-22( She doesn't remember her Birthday) Apparent Age:Late teens Status:Single Appearance Details Silvery hair that shines a bit in direct sunlight hangs loosely under her headband. Her headband is etched with the insignia of Lordaeron. Much of her attire is very modest, typically being well-made but plain. Her uniform shows considerable wear and dirt given her tendency to Hunt and Scout. She is pale, and would be considered pretty by most provided she put any effort in it. At night, her eyes might appear to glow very faintly. Scars: -Upper Shoulder,right side, a claw mark received from a Gnoll -Upper Left Arm, a burn mark from her time in the Stockades. -Right side, just under her ribs, a scarred mark, seeming much darker than a normal scar -Various small marks from arrows, and stabs. Personality Personality Tyrulia is friendly to most folk, though she has a distinct distrust, or fear, of Mages and Magic-users she does not know personally. She has a tendency to make references and expressions that only people from Westfall would understand. She cares very deeply for those who've shown her kindness, but has a very fierce hatred of all Gnoll-Kind. Many of her comrades seem to find her mostly normal, but with strange customs. Primary Motivation:A want to do something great with her life. Restoring her homeland, and making her comrades proud. Emotional Disposition:Passionate and Fiery. Moodiness:Gets frustrated rather easily. Core Traits Sense of humor:Ty is keen to make others laugh. Outlook:Excited, she's climbing the ranks in the Order and receiving approval from her peers. Integrity:She's trustworthy almost to naivety. Impulsiveness:Provided a commander is present, Ty tempers her impulses, moderate. Boldness:Ty will brazenly charge to the defense of a Comrade, with little regard for her own safety: High Flexibility:She is perfectly fine with Frontline fighting, Scouting, or Scavenging. Whatever her CO's need. Affinity & Interactivity: Her tendency to constantly watch her own back gives some an idea that she might be a bit paranoid. Disclosure: Ty will frequently reference her past, including her adopted father Remy "Ol' Rem" McDunn. Conformity: Ty has adjusted her Vagabond lifestyle to that of a soldier, but she would say "You can clean the Dust off the Rat, but it's still a Dustrat". Religion and Spirituality Adherence:The Light Tolerance:Until recently, she was not a strong believer. Following a personal event, she is devout. Expression: Ty frequents the Chapel to seek Blessings for Patrols. She has decided to make a yearly Pilgrimage to The Lightbringer's Tomb following a mission to her Hometown. Converting:Ty will not force any belief on anyone, and generally doesn't opt to discuss her beliefs. Attitude:Quiet Other Habits:She has a strong liking for Meaty Mud Pies, hinting to her childhood in Westfall. Phobias and Fears: She is terrified of being buried alive. Background Birthplace:Strahnbrad Family: Mother-Janessa Silversun (28, Deceased) Father-Thom Westwood (32, Deceased) Unnamed Family-Deceased following the Third War. Patriarch of the Family:Aerlas Silversun, age unknown, high elven, so it is possible he is still alive somewhere. Professions:Ty is a Hunter and Tracker of moderately high skill. Possessions: A chicken coup with several chickens maintained within Tyr's Hand. An old farm horse named Maxi. A War Ram named Tank, won via a Drinking Contest. Conflicts: Currently nothing. During a Mission to the Hinterlands, Ty had struck up a rivalry with a Lead Dark Ranger, resulting in a vicious wound in her right side, which would not heal until she put her faith in the Light. Pre-LTk Background Tyrulia was born to a Paladin, Janessa Silversun, and her lover Thom Westwood in Strahnbrad during the Peacetime following the second war. When she was just a year old, her father began sneaking her away at times in the night, to meets with certain "Friends" as he'd tell Janessa. One day Janessa uncovered a book in Thom's study, indicating that he was, in fact, a member of the Cult of the Damned, intent on sacrificing little Tyrulia. She struck him down just before the night he intended on doing so. Janessa tried to settle in with her daughter, but Duty often called her away, eventually coming full-swing when the Blackrock Orcs came North and attacked the town. Janessa got Ty to safety in the basement of the Inn, and brazenly charged out to meet the Orcs, falling in battle. All of this was a compete blur to Ty, and her past remained a mystery most of her life. She was rescued by Prince Arthas and his men, and sent Southward with a troop of Orphans. She often dis-regarded by potential parents whom found her strange hair color particularly unappealing. When she was approaching adulthood, she was sent off with a group of older Orphans to learn the Farmer's Trade in Westfall. It was there that she met Remy McDunn and worked his farm, learning much of the trade. Remy admired the girl's spirit, which always seemed unbreakable, even when the two starved and suffered through drought and famine. Ty came to consider Remy, a wounded war veteran from the Second War, as a father, and Remy decided to formally adopt her after two years. Shortly however, their Farm was burned down, and much of what they had worked for burned with it. It was this event which spurred Ty's intense hatred of Gnolls. During the rough times, Ty took to some bad habits of pick-pocketing nobles and wealthy merchants that passed to Sentinel Hill, trying to pay the Taxes on the Farmland Remy was responsible for. She was able to pawn it off as Money she received for hides and ivory she took from Goretusks until she attempted to steal from one of the more prominent families of Stormwind, and was caught. A month in the Stockades let her reflect on her life, and it was there she had heard mention of the Order, and it's open recruiting. When she finally got out, Remy beat her, not in abuse, but to teach her a valuable lesson. He then told her that the Order she had spoken of was, indeed, worthy of an attempt. He sold all that he could and bought her a horse, sending her North, telling her "It's where you're ment to go".